


Ой-ёй

by Jerohn (Nererimaru)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Butterfly!Marinette, Gen, One sided reveal, accidental reveal, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nererimaru/pseuds/Jerohn
Summary: Убирая комнату, стоит быть осторожнее, если рядом тот, кто может кое-что заметить. Почти у всех есть тайный дневник. Или коллекция игрушек. Или стыдные фотографии, которые позабыли сжечь. У Маринетт, к примеру, живет стая бабочек. Ой-ей.





	Ой-ёй

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398184) by [imthepunchlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord). 



В распахнутый с грохотом люк высунулась Маринетт и с воплями замахала тряпкой:  
— Вышли! Быстро! Все!

Мимо нее, описав дугу, пронеслась стая бабочек. Приземлившись на перила и балконный садик, они обеспокоенно трепетали крылышками, пока их госпожа ждала, когда вылетит последняя из них.

Светло-фиолетовый квами метнулся следом, размахивая лапками и громко крича:  
— Не волнуйтесь! Она по-прежнему вас любит! Она не прогоняет вас насовсем!

Маринетт согласно проворчала:  
— Да ладно вам! Я не могу убраться в своей комнате, если вы будете мешаться под ногами! — она ткнула пальцем в нервничавших бабочек, устроившихся на шезлонге, и скомандовала:  
— Ну же, тащите свои белые жопки вот сюда!

Честное слово, это был третий раз за месяц, когда ей пришлось выгонять их из своей комнаты.  
Третий. Не первый.  
Чего эти барышни так разволновались?  
А зная ее грацию и удачу, убираясь в своей комнате, она могла повредить их крылья.

А уж если бы они остались внутри, когда приходила Алья… Господибожемой, Маринетт даже думать о таком не хотела!  
Алья могла бы обвинить ее в том, что она была таинственной Марипозой, героиней с квами бабочки, помогавшей Коту в битве против Арлекина, злодея с квами божьей коровки, преследовавшего Кота, чтобы отнять у него талисман.

Или, что еще хуже, Алья решит, что Маринетт сменила предмет для коллекционирования. Да она это уже практически слышала:  
— Бабочки? Маринетт, ты серьезно? Бабочки? Сначала телефоны, а теперь бабочки?! Телефонам по крайней мере, не нужно есть! А бабочкам нужно! Отпусти их немедленно!

Маринетт фыркнула. Не было у нее такой привычки — прихватизировать что попало. Ну украла она два, ну три телефона.  
Но она же вернула их!  
К тому же!  
Тогда того требовали обстоятельства!  
И вообще, этим барышням нужно понять, если они думают прописаться в ее комнате, то им придется когда-то из нее выходить. У Маринетт заканчивались отмазки, почему нельзя к ней зайти.  
Она уже дважды едва не спалилась!  
И третий раз был ей совсем не нужен!  
Лично она считала разумным, чтобы в комнате хоть иногда не было бабочек.  
Она могла жить, просыпаясь с бабочками по всему телу, особенно в волосах или на носу, но время от времени ей была нужна пустая комната. Пространство для себя. Она считала, что имеет на это право.

— Наконец-то, — пробормотала она, когда из комнаты выпорхнули последние бабочки. Это было такое облегчение, что она позволила паре из них робко и ласково устроиться на ее плече. Как обещание, что да, она по-прежнему их любит и скоро позволит им вернуться.

Ей просто нужно было освободить комнату для уборки, и не волноваться, что кто-то пострадает.  
Повернувшись, Маринетт уже собиралась было нырнуть обратно в комнату и подняла руку, чтобы согнать бабочек, но замерла, поймав взгляд выпученных зеленых глаз.  
Это был Кот Нуар.  
Прямо на крыше, напротив ее балкона.

Он смотрел, нет, таращился на Маринетт и на сотни белых бабочек, беспокойно круживших вокруг нее.  
Маринетт, замерев, пялилась в ответ.

Прилетел Нууру и с громким вздохом уселся ей на плечо.

— Говорил же я, что это слишком рискованно. Тебе повезло, что тебя засек именно Кот Нуар.

Маринетт не двигалась, по прежнему уставившись на Кота.  
Кот делал то же самое, его взгляд метался между ней, фиолетовым квами-бабочкой и сонмом белых бабочек, занявшим балкон.

Тихо-тихо, она услышала, как он прошептал:  
— Марипоза? М-Маринетт?

В голове ее щелкнуло — Кот все понял.  
Он знал.  
Что Маринетт — Марипоза.  
Он знал, что она — Марипоза.  
Чеееееееееееееееерт.

— У тебя и в имени тоже есть «Мари»! — воскликнул он, абсолютно ошарашенный, вцепившись когтями в растрепанную белокурую шевелюру. Она почти слышала, как мантра «Какой же я идиот!» гоняет на повторе в его голове. Более того, она едва смогла услышать его выматывающие эмоций: шок, счастье, недоверие и возмущение самим собой за то, что не заметил раньше.

Она полагала, что должна радоваться — он не расстроился, что заурядная Маринетт была его таинственным партнером, но это не помогало чувствовать все эмоции, что бурлили в нем. Ее смывало волной.  
Сама эта ситуация была невыносимой.

Маринетт тихо хныкнула и нырнула в люк, не реагируя на окликнувшего ее Кота.

**Author's Note:**

> [публикация на КФ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8060699)   
> 


End file.
